totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Crossing: Revenge League
Total Drama Crossing: Revenge League is a fictional animated series. It is one of the companion shows of Total Drama Crossing. Summary The TDROTI gang forms a team called the Revenge League and go around the Animal Crossing World to complete missions. Characters Main # Anne Maria - A mandrill. Her special ability is Mandrill Graffiti, which allows her to use one of her magic spray cans to spray a portal into anything that has an inside world. # B - A warthog. His special ability is Warthog Math, which allows him to use math to figure out the answer to any math problems that the Revenge League encounter during their missions. # Brick - A penguin. He has an umbrella to use in case it rains. His special ability is Penguin Compartment, which allows him to use an item from his mechanical backpack, which he carry on his back during the Revenge League's missions. He is the leader and strongest member of the Revenge League but his strength dissolves when he's tickled anywhere (most likely his belly) while carrying something heavy. # Cameron - A turkey. His special ability is Turkey Measure, which allows him to extend his beak to measure how long the thing that the Revenge League encounters is. # Dakota - A cassowary. Her special ability is Cassowary Stretch, which allows her to extend her arms, legs, neck or, sometimes, beak to great lengths and can also bend. # Dawn - A squirrel. Her special ability is Squirrel Magic, which allows her to use magic to make things happen. # Jo - An alligator. Her special ability is Alligator Transform, which allows her transform into any vehicle. # Mike - A zebra. His special ability is Zebra Wardrobe, which allows him to dress up in the suit that corresponds with the theme of the Revenge League's missions. # Lightning - A rhino. His special ability is Rhino Shapes, which allows him to build stuff out of only shapes. He is the fastest member of the Revenge League and loves racing his fellow teammates. He also knows karate and can slice his shapes in half with either his horn or his shape slicing sword, which he keeps in his pocket. # Sam - A bison. His special ability is Bison Game Power, which allows him to reveal directions, numbers, pictures and hidden objects with his Nintendo 3DS. # Scott - An opossum. His special ability is Opossum Speed Counting, which allows him to speedily count the things that the Revenge League encounters on their missions. He is the most mischievous member of the Revenge League and loves pulling pranks on his fellow teammates. # Staci - A pelican. Her special ability is Pelican Observation, which allows her to observe stuff from the sky. # Zoey - A hamster. Her special ability is Hamster Pattern, which allows her to change her fur color into any pattern. # Super Guppy - A guppy fish who is super. She talks only through fish gibberish but the rest of the Revenge League understands what she's saying. She has the special abilities that the rest of the Revenge League doesn't have. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows